I Will Rise Higher Than You
by Anime Team
Summary: Lucy and Gray USED to be best friends but when highschool started Gray became one of the populars and started bullying Lucy to get more popularity. Gray is also going to audition to be a famous band with Loke, Laxus and Lyon. Lucy gets fed up and decides to go to the same audition with Erza, Mira, Levy and Cana. Lucy plans to beat Gray at, at least this.
1. Chapter 1

**Miya: Yay first fanfiction for Anime Team.**** None of us own Fairy Tail or the characters.**

**Lucy: 16 2nd year of Highschool.**

**Gray: 16 2nd year of Highschool.**

I Will Rise Higher Than You

Chapter One

**Lucy's POV**

"You're such a nerd, Lucy" Yelled one of the populars. Geez I hate them so much.

"Haha she's gonna get poured on by the bucket on the door"

"SHHH she might hear you"

"I _CAN _HEAR YOU" I yelled at them. Some people started snickering at me and a boy called Gray Fullbuster or as I like to call him GAY FULLFUCKER **(Miya:Sorry Max insisted on putting in cursing)** grabbed the bucket of water from the door and chucked it at me. "Wh- YOU IDIOT PIG HEAD" I screamed flicking water at his face. "Just because you are my childhood friend doesn't mean you can pick on me" I cried. Yes he was my best friend until Highschool. He wanted to be one of the populars and changed. He left me for a year then when I became the school nerd he started picking on me. "Whether you are my childhood friend or not I would still pick on you" Gray answered.

"I know all your secrets of your childhood!" I hollowed.

"Who cares anyways I already told them all" Gray said walking towards me. "You can't hurt me a single bit" He whispered into my ear giving me the chills down my back.

"I'm gonna go change" I said. I always bring extra uniform with me incase a situation like this popped up. As I walked towards the toilet rooms I saw a poster of a music audition and saw that GAY FULLFUCKER** (Sorry again)** was trying out. "Heh Idiot."

INCLASS

"Lucy, did you do my homework" Juvia smirked at me. Juvia is also a popular who adores Mr Fullfucker. She's so fake I just wanna tape her lips together. She can also fake cry alot which some boys find 'Cute'but I just find her annoying.

"Yes, Juvia" I answered handing her the homework. "It's your fault if you don't get passed the exams" I chuckled.

"Go away, you're such a creep" Juvia babbled. I walked over to my seat which was next to my friends, Erza, Levy, Mira and Cana. All five of us are picked on but mostly me. "Hey guys I just got soaked by water" I pouted and not a cute pout.

"Gray, wasn't it" Cana accused.

"I can't believe it was the Gray we used to all know" Erza bellowed

"I-I hate him to death" I mumbled as my eyes darkened.

"Lu-Lucy calm down we have two more years of bullying left" Mira said trying to calm Lucy down but no avail.

"TWO MORE YEARS, THATS A LONG TIME!" I stammered.

"Shush Lucy, what if the teacher comes in right now" Cana said.

"Sit down class, everyone hand in your homework when I call out your name," said Mr Fullfucker. Yes Gray's dad who is also a big jerk. He favors people who likes his son so the whole class except me and my friends.

AFTER CLASS

**Gray's POV**

"I'm going to buy some bread how about you, Loke" I said.

"No thanks my girlfriend made me a lunch box" He replied. Lucy used to make bento's for me during Middle school, why am I thinking of her she's a loser. Aww man there's a line for the bread. I guess I have to push through. "Hey watch where you're stepping" Lucy was pushed agaist my chest. She looked as cute as normal with her glasses on. What the hell did I say.

"Gr-Gray um sorry" She stuttered and dropped her bread.

"Thanks for the bread" I said to her while she had a, I knew it look on her face. It saddens me a bit but I worked hard on my popularity so I can't stop now. I walked away not looking behind me.

**Lucy's POV**

I walk to the side of a school building and sat under the roof as it was raining.

I'm so hungry I haven't eaten anything yet. "URRG THAT BASTARD!" Why did he change so much. Wait I'm crying. Who cares anyways, well not for a girl like me. I furiously kicked a wall.

"Excuse me are you ok?" A red-head asked. He looked kinda cute, no he's just a bastard who likes to pick on me.

"Why would you care for a nerd" I asked.

"Everyone is human, so whats bothering you"He said sitting down next to me holding his melon bread. "Oh do you want half of my bread you haven't eaten anything right?"

"How did you know, are you a stalker?" I asked curiously. He chuckled.

"No you were just screaming it"

"Oh sorry" I flushed red.

"So whats happened"

"You know Gray Fullbuster" I said.

"Oh, love problems" He said.

"No no, you have got it wrong, he used to be my best friend but now he bullies me"

"Well what do you think of him" The red head said

"I hate Gray to death"

**Gray's POV**

Where the hell could Lucy be. I wanna spy on her to see what she's doing. Aha found her… with my arch nemesis Natsu. I felt my body tensing up. Lucy looked happy with him, why? What are they talking about. I can just hear them.

"I hate Gray to death" Lucy said. What is this feeling in my chest, it feels like I wanna rip the head off Natsu and I feel so sad that Lucy thinks that way of me. Well I don't blame her. I'm so angry I wanna do something to get my popularity up to surpass Natsu.. I know what to do I will use Lucy.

"Thanks for listening oh and my names Lucy" she said smiling.

"My name is Natsu and it was a pleasure listening" He grinned nicely. I walked back to class and grabbed the scissors.

"Loke,I am gonna cut Lucy's hair" I said

"No Gray that is too much"

"I'm just gonna cut her dangling front hair."** (Not a fringe, hair that is dangling**** in front of her face) **I can see Lucy, nows my chance. She looked around and tried to ignore me. I cut her hair.

"What did YOU DO" She screamed. "I-I HATE YOU" Lucy shouted her voice trembling with anger. It hurts a lot, it hurts so much it feels like I could burst into tears. I can't though.

"Hey everyone look at Lucy" I pointed out. She ran away.

**Lucy's POV**

I ran to the bathroom crying but on the way there I saw the poster for the band audition that Gray was gonna join. I smirked, I have a great Idea. I grabbed my scissors and made a side fringe my aunty taught me how. Heh he's gonna regret this.

Inclass

"What happened, you look great but why did you cut your hair?"

"Lets create a band" I said.

**Ayano: I guess a bit cliché but hope you enjoyed!**

**Max: I think I'm gonna puke.**

**Charles: Stop being silly**

**Dani: It may be a bit short but the boys were distracting us when all five of us were on Skype!**

**Miya: R & R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miya: Heyo!**

**Max: Another chapter of girly fluff. (Sigh)**

**Ayano: If your that sad make your own fanfic.**

**Charles: Yeh!**

**Dani: Talk about yourself.**

**Miya: No-one here owns Fairy Tail. If we did we probably would of made it reverse harem.**

I Will Rise Higher Than You

Chapter Two

"Lets make a band" Lucy said.

"What?" Mira asked.

" Lets. Make. A. Band" Lucy repeated. "Lets go to the same audition Gray will audition for, lets beat him, become more popular and get revenge"

"Lucy are you out of your mind, have you heard them play yet?" Erza asked. The others looked like they were siding with Erza.

"You never know if you don't try, come on please, please please" Lucy begged. The others looked around. "If we don't pass the audition we don't have to do it anymore, so please"

"okay fine I'm in" Mira gave in. Lucy suddenly looked pleased and looked at the others.

"Stop looking at me with your puppy eyes, it annoys me" Cana said. "Okay I'm in"

"I'm in then, how 'bout you Erza?" Levy asked.

"Fine, okay" Erza said.

"Great" Lucy grinned. "After school lets go shopping."

After School

"How much does everyone have?" Lucy asked. "I have my part time job money, ninety dollars (pounds, whatever)

"I have fifty, I want a part time job now" Levy said.

"I have sixty" Mira said.

"I have sixty" Cana said.

"I have nothing" The red head replied.

"Just share with me, we cannot lose to that cold hearted GAY FULLFUCKER" Lucy yelled. People started staring at her and parents put there hands on their childrens ears. "Ooops"

"Lets just go shopping now" Levy sweat dropped

In The Shop

"Wow, man this is so cheap but its so cute" Lucy pointed out. "I'm totally getting this. Oh my thats cute as well, the clothes here are so cheap, I'm gonna go try them on!" Lucy said. When Lucy came out with a white shirt that was pulled on one shoulder with a gold cross on it, black shorts with a gold chain belt and knee length black boots with hot pink laces and also had a cross necklace. "What do you think" Lucy said twirling around.

"Wow, you look so cool." Mira had tried on some clothes too. She had a grey shirt with bows on and a short skirt which was white and black with frilly things. She had girly sneakers and a flower hair clip. "You look so cute, Mira" Lucy exclaimed.

Erza had just come out of the dressing room. She wore a dark red t-shirt with a lip stick print pulled to one shoulder and ripped white jeans with gold studs on the side. "Wow, you look so pretty" Mira said.

Next Cana came out with a black romper and brown boots. She wore a silver chain necklace "Wow you look sexy" Lucy said. **(No she ain't lesbo)**

Levy came out with a dark purple tube top with a lacy black cardigan and white shorts. She had ankle length boots. "You look cute but we need to get you some contacts"

Hair Salon

"Hey aunty" Lucy said. Her aunty ran a hair salon.

"Hello Lucy, are these your friends, I love this fashion that your wearing, now did you come for a haircut?" She asked.

"Kinda"

2 hours later

Lucy had hair extensions to her waist and a green highlight on the left side of her head. Cana had straitened her hair and put in a purple highlight. Levy got hair extensions to just above her waist and it was strait. Erza just got her hair curled at the ends of her hair. She tied it up in a high pony tail.

"You guys we look great but does any of us play instruments" Levy asked. "I play drums"

"I can play bass" Erza said.

"I played guitar a few years ago" Cana said.

"I play keyboard" Mira added.

"I'll sing then, because I can't play instruments, hehe" Lucy said. "Wait until boys see us tomorrow. If the girls bully us just think of really good comebacks and we will be fine"

"I'm so excited, lets go to company and sign up for the audition" Mira said.

"Sign up?" Lucy questioned.

"We have to sign up, we can't just barge in there" Erza answered. "Never mind I will go there myself, bye"

"Oh right, anyways what should our name be?" **(PLEASE HELP US FIND A NAME) **Lucy said.

"Lets figure it out some other day, its getting dark lets go" Levy said.

"Okay I'm heading this way, bye" Lucy waved goodbye to her friends and ran home because it looked like it was about to rain. After a few minutes it started to rain. "Oh man my outfit, luckily I bought four outfits to wear" Lucy whined

"Hey Lucy" Lucy turned around to see Natsu. Natsu put his umbrella above her head. "Don't you have umbrella, huh did you change your hair"

"Yeh, me and my friends are planning to rise higher than Gray and we are going to audition"

"Well thats great, I'll be cheering for you and when is the audition?" Natsu asked.

"Its in a week from now at the company Fairy Tail"

"My uncle works there" Natsu said. Lucy looked at him.

"It's an open audition, do you think you can come and watch its on Saturday?" Lucy asked.

"Yeh I'm free" Natsu replied.

"No wonder why your more popular than Gray" Lucy chuckled. Natsu gave a heart warming smile.

"Oh my house is this way" Lucy said.

"Mine is that way" Natsu said. "Just take the umbrella"

"How about you, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I can't let a girl walk in the rain, just give it to me tomorrow, bye" Natsu yelled running.

"THANK YOU!" Lucy yelled back. "He's so kind" Lucy mumbled to herself. "It reminds me how Gray used to be.

_Flashback_

"Lucy, here" Gray put his umbrella over Lucy's head.

"Thank you"

"Boys have to never let girls stand in the rain"

"How gentle manly" Lucy beamed. "I have to go this way, bye!"

"Wait just use the umbrella" Gray said as he ran off.

_End of flashback_

_He changed so much. _Lucy thought as a tear escaped her eye. She walked into her apartment. "I can't be thinking of him". Lucy jumped into bed without doing anything else and fell asleep.

Next Morning At School

"Woah who are those sexy girls" A boy exclaimed.

"Ain't that the nerdy girl and her group" Lyon said.

"Wow never noticed they were this hot" Loke pointed.

"There coming towards us" Laxus said.

"L-Lucy?"

"Yes, Gray and we will rise higher than you in the audition" Lucy said.

"What?" Gray questioned.

"We are going to enter the same audition you will" Lucy replied.

"You signed up. Well do you think you can beat us."

"Maybe we might, you never know"

"Let the battle begin then"

"Sure, but excuse me I have to return this umbrella to _Natsu" _Lucy emphasised Natsu's name.

"Natsu, why were you with him, what were you doing and when were you with him" Gray blurted out.

"Why would you care" Lucy said.

"Pfft I don't"

"Okay bye" Lucy said waving her hand in his face to show her nails that she painted in the morning. Lucy went into Natsu's classroom. "Excuse me do you know where Natsu is" She asked a guy.

"He's over there" The person said pointing towards Natsu. Lucy went over to his desk not noticing that Gray was staring.

"Thank you for the umbrella"

"You're welcome and I'm looking forward to hear your band play" Natsu said whilst Gray couldn't make out a single word of what they were saying he only saw them giggle together which made him furious. "After your audition do you wanna go to see a movie" Natsu asked whilst Gray was staring.

"Yeh, that would be fun" Lucy beamed. Gray picked up the chalk and aimed it for Natsu's head. "Gray what did you do" Lucy said ruffling Natsu's hair to get the chalk out which angered Gray even more.

"I'm sorry I threw chalk at your boyfriend." Gray said. Lucy and Natsu blushed.

"Natsu is not my boyfriend!"

"Yeh we are not dating"

"Sure" Gray said. Lucy walked back to class blushing madly.

**Dani: Dunno how to end this so look forward to the next chapter!**

**Ayano: Go check out my stories! BUT they are on Shugo Chara**

**Charles: Why are you so babyish.**

**Max: pfft hahaha**

**Miya: R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayano:Let me tell you guys something, the other members do NOTHING at all, just me and my grammer ain't perfect,soz. So ... yeah.**

I Will Rise Higher Than You!

Lucy walked back to her class blushing madly. Gray was clenching his fist.

Day of the audition

Gray's POV

"We are about to go on stage to audition, I'm psyched" Lyon exclaimed. I'm ready to beat Lucy and show her she's being foolish.

"Next please" The judge called. Okay Gray calm down. What is that Natsu in one of the seats, even better, now I can show him I'm better than him. "What is your band called"

"We are The Ice Breakers" Lyon said.

"And who are all of you individually"

"Im Gray "

"I'm Lyon"

"I'm Loke"

"I'm Laxus"

"What song are you going to play for us?"

"We are going to play an original song"

"Please start"

Natsu is gonna be blown away.

We started playing and immediately the judges smiled. The head of the company even smiled. They were smiling until the end of the song. "That was a pleasant performance, I think you would be quite popular" The head of the company said. Can you see that Natsu, I'm way better. "Next please" The judge yelled. It's Lucy's band now.

"What it your band called?"

"We are Sound Rush" Lucy said **(We got the name from Rocksessed, thank you!)**

"What are your individual names,"

"I'm Lucy"

"Cana"

"Levy"

"Erza"

"Mira"

"What song are you going to play?"

"We are going to play Stronger by Kelly Clarkson." **(We got this from loveprincess although she was a guest reviewer)**

"Please start."

They started and I Loke's jaw dropped to the floor. I saw one of the judges smirk pervertedly towards Lucy. I clenched my fist. Lucy smiled to Natsu and Natsu smiled back to Lucy. All of the judges smiled but now it was a bigger smile than what we got. The song ended and the judges gave a standing ovation. Natsu stood up and gave Lucy a thumbs up and sat down. Lucy and the rest of her band picked up their instruments and walked off stage. She walked passed me and smirked.

"Please come out everyone" The judge said. Everyone came out and there were about thirty people. "Only one band was supposed to make it through today but two bands caught my eye, and they are Sound Rush and Ice Breakers."

Yes I made it but so did Lucy. "Sound Rush and Ice Breakers please follow us" They lead us to a room and we all sat down.

"How old are you all?"

"We are all sixteen" Mira said.

"Us too" Said Laxus.

"Well please sign this contract and since you all are underage we will need to talk to your parents." Lucy's face dropped. Her face was full of disappointment.

"What if one of us don't have parents?" Lucy asked

"Do you have no parents?" said the president of the company.

"no I lost them a year ago" Lucy mumbled a bit. What I thought she had a dad. I know what she is doing, she doesn't want to ask her dad because she knows he will say no.

"Okay then we don't need to much, so just sign here that you don't have any guardians." I can't believe he's believing that kind of shit.

"Oh ok" Lucy said. Did she sign up to be a singer or an actress.

"On Monday you will meet your managers and they will talk to your parents well most of your parents and they will bring you here after school" said the president. "You are dismissed"

We walked out of the room and immediately I grab Lucy's shoulder "What a performance you gave there, I think you should be an actress instead of a singer.

"What performance?" She asked.

"Don't play dumb"

"I seriously don't have any idea what the fuck your talking about" Lucy said. Wow a good actress.

"You pretended not to have any guardians because you know your dad is too strict and you know he will say no"

"How could you think I would joke about that. You know nothing!" Lucy yelled.

"I know your father I have seen him tons of times"

"Well he died a year ago"

"If he did why didn't you tell me?"

"BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME, YOU BULLIED ME, WHY WOULD I TELL YOU. YOU WOULDN'T OF CARED A BIT SO I NEVER TOLD YOU!" Lucy screamed at me whilst her eyes shed some tears.

"Lucy um I'm sorry" I apologised.

"It's too late to apologise, this mark here is when you tripped me down the stairs." She showed a scar on her shoulder and it looked as if it was leading down her back as well. "While you ran off thinking it was a joke I was rushed off to the hospital and I covered for you saying I fell down the stairs."

"Why didn't you tell me"

"Like I said before you wouldn't care a single bit you would probably do it again until I died." Lucy said. Did she really hate me that much.

"I would care!"

"NO YOU WOULDN'T, YOU CARE MORE ABOUT YOUR REPUTATION THAN ANYONE, THATS EXACTLY WHY YOU STARTED BULLYING ME!" She cried. I pulled her into my arms as she cried but at the same time struggled to get out of the embrace. I held her tight. "Let go, argg let go" Lucy said. She finally gave up and sobbed in my white shirt. After a few minutes she started struggling again and broke free of my grasp. "I made promise with myself I would not forgive so easily so don't act like we're friends. Before she walked off I grabbed her arm

"Are you okay?" I ask

"Just leave me alone" She said. Lucy walked away wiping her wet eyes.

What the fuck did I just do? Seriously, why was I so ..mushy. I will just forget that happened and carry on with my life, but how come I feel guilty. NO I don't ever feel guilty. I literally slapped myself hard on the cheek. "I.. WILL NEVER FEEL GUILTY!" I shouted. People started looking over in my direction. Oh man this is bad. I walked out of the company building and drove off on my motorbike.

Next Day

Today is Sunday so of course I'm going to have to have plans. Today I'm going to the beach with the rest of the band. I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth, as always they were brushed sqeaky clean. I got dressed and picked up my phone. As soon as I did I got a text message from Laxus.

Oh my god dude, lucy made a facebook account and she has put so many hot pictures on, go and c.

Quickly I went on my Facebook app and typed in Lucy Heartfilia. Luckily she was the only one with that name.

Her status was 'Dunno, got asked out by a dark green haired guy who is hotter than the sun'

I clicked on her photo albums and shes already got 60 images and she started not even a week ago. There were loads of pictures of her and her friends. She looked hot but for some odd reason I'm angry that other guys get to see this. I looked at her wall and there were millions of comments like

Oh boy you r hot!

or

You need 2 date me.

Most of them were oviously from men. I really don't want to see anymore.

I'm calling the band now.

_"Hey, Laxus call the others I'm ready to go now"_I said.

_**"Took you long enough, and ok"**_ Said Laxus.

It took him about 10 minutes to arrive with everyone. I jumped in his car and we drove off.

Grays POV

"Ok lets get changed in the changing rooms" I said as we all rushed to the changing rooms.

5 Minutes later

I came out of the changing room with everyone else and rush to the ocean I saw Lucy... in a black string tied bikini sitting on a guys lap...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayano:Hey guys just me writing again. Yeh, the others are LAZY as pigs. Anyways some of you guys liked the other chapter, so thx. 8D, yer yer yer!**

I Will Rise Higher Than You

Chapter Four

Lucy is sitting ...on a guys lap. She's laughing, smiling and feeding him ice-cream...WHAT THE FUCK!

"Lucy having fun?" I asked pulling her up from this handsome **(He has NOT turned gay ) **dark green haired guy. She dropped the ice-cream in the sand and pulled her hand back. I turned around and she was staring at the ice-cream on the floor or just avoiding my glance. "I'll buy you another ice-cream so just come here" I said, almost ordered. Lucy shook her head and walked back to her friends and the guys next to them. Who are they anyways? I walked up to them again and pulled her up again. This time the dark green haired guy snatched her away from me.

"Who are you?"he asked.

"Gray, how bout you?" I asked.

"I'm Lucy's boyfriend, Ren" said Ren.

"No, your not, he is just a friend" laughed Lucy.

"I'm your future boyfriend, then" He said as he put his arm around her and lifted her up bridal style. "ahh, Ren," Lucy squealed and started laughing. My heart is pounding, it's uncomfortable, I feel angered and sad. What is this feeling, its awful. My body moved on its own and punched the guy in the stomach. He dropped Lucy on the sand and fell on his butt.

"What the hell did you just do you jerk!" Lucy yelled at me.

"It was a two in one chance of hurting both of you, see you fell and he fell" I lied.

"This is exactly why I hate you, just...JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY FRIENDS!" She shouted. My heart began hurting.

I hid my frown with a smirk "Nerds, losers and paraniod freaks" I fake chuckled as I walked away.

We walked for a few minutes in silence until Loke spoke up. "Don't you think you went over the top, Gray?" he said.

"No" I bluntly said. We kept walking until we saw a huge rock. Lyon jumped on it and was followed by the other exept me. I leaned my back to the rock and sighed.

"Guys, when that guy Ren lifted Lucy my heart was thumping and was uncomfortable and irritating, what is this feeling?" I asked. They all gave me grinns.

"Ooh your jealous, your jealous, you love Lucy" Said Lyon. I blushed for some reason.

"N-no I do not" I stuttered...what I stuttered, what the fuck is wrong with me today.

"It's obvious what your feeling" Said Loke and Laxus nodded.

"You guys are retards" I said as I walked into the sea to cool off.

Lucy's POV

"Guys, I'm going into the sea for a bit" I said. Standing up, made me kinda wobbly. I walked to the sea treading carefully so I don't step on anything float was going further and further into the sea. Maybe this is a bit too deep. "Cramp, cramp, God why the fricken hell did it have to be now. "Help, Help!" I called but it seemed like no-one heard me. A huge wave is coming my way what now? "Help me someone, HELP!"

Gray's POV

I walked into the sea picking seaweed. "help" I heard. It sounded like Lucy, its probably just the wind. "Help me someone, HELP" That was definatly Lucy. I looked towards the direction of the sound and saw a huge wave heading towards a blond head. "LUCY, I'M COMING" **(Thats what HE said, hehe, sorry if I made you uncomfortable) **I swam with all the energy I had. Why am I saving her..? Who cares anymore I have got to save. I swam and swam, each kick was getting me nearer to Lucy..."LUCY!" Lucy got hit by the wave and..where is she?! I can see bubbling in the water. Don't tell me Lucy is down there.

I swam down and saw a body, it was Lucy. I reached out my hand as far as I could. Lucy...Lucy...I'm losing oxygen. If I die now me and Lucy will die together but if I carry on a bit longer we both will live. I will just have to try hard. With all the strength left inside my body I kicked my legs and grabbed Lucy's hand. I pulled her up, she was surprisingly light weighted. I kicked and kicked until I reached the surface of the air. I brought Lucy up as well. The others were in an orange boat shouting for us. I tried my best to scream. "Help!" I yelled. They looked towards us. They fired the engine and came towards us. They lifted Lucy up on to the lifeboat and then lifted me.

When we reached the land Lucy was still unconscious. I shook her. Wait I learned how to do CPR. I bent down towards her and our lips met. A few minutes past and she woke up. She coughed and rubbed her eyes. I hugged her tightly.

"Lucy I will never let you out of my sight again." I mumbled.

"What did you say sorry I didn't hear" She asked. I don't care if she hates me because all I want to do is stay with her.

**Ayano:Sooo this was short sorry :( But did you like it, please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ayano:Hey guys, Sorry I haven't updated that much because I'm getting a load of homework. :(**

I Will Rise Higher Than You

Chapter Five

Lucy's POV

I can't believe that Gray saved me the other day, wouldn't he hate me and leave me to struggle. Well I guess no-one is that cruel but why did he hug me when I woke up? Geez I have so many unanswered questions in my head right now.

I jumped on my bed and landed flat faced. When he hugged me I felt...weird. Quickly,I flipped open my laptop and went on Face Book. 50 new friend requests, one from Gray...HOLY CRAP.

WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?

Another question that won't be answered. I'm indecisive right now. Should I accept ot decline. Maybe I'll just accept, I bet he's messing with me though. I changed my status to,

_**Went 2 the beach got soaked, almost drowned and came home with a frikin cold. I didnt come 2 skool 2day :(**_

I clicked save. I looked at Gray's profile pic. He was shirtless...again. Now that I think of it he used to strip all the time when he was little. I bet I have a picture of him when he was little. I searched deep through my albums. There it is, that's the most embaressing photo of him. I got out my new iPhone and to a picture of the photo. The photo was him naked playing with his sisters bra. He was shirtless, and had nothing on except a bra. He sat cross-legged so you couldn't see his...private part.

Quickly, I sent it to him private so no-one could see. He messaged me saying,

_**DONT U DARE SHOW THAT 2 ANY1!**_

I typed back

_**IF u do what I tell u 2.**_

He wrote

_**FINE, watevs. **_(It seems like there communicating nicely)

I chuckled, why didn't I do this sooner. I shut my laptop off. It was only 1 pm so I went to the kitchen to make something fun. Maybe I should make a cake. I looked in the fridge...nothing was there. I looked in the cupboard...nothing was there. Aww man I quit my part time job because I knew I was going to get paid doing concerts and stuff but I haven't gotten paid yet. Wait does that mean I will have to st-starve until I get my pay. I ran upstairs and busted open my piggy bank. There was a dollar...

I'm so hungry, uggh. I went back down stairs and headed out. I guess I could get a packet of chips. Today is freezing. Theres frost as well. Now I wish I had a scarf. The local store is just nearby I can endure it.

treading on the grass as I reach for the store door. A blow of heat flushed on my pale cold face. I speedily walked inside. I grabbed the chips and paid for it.

I never knew walking home is such a pain in the butt. I reached for the house door, staggered inside and now my vision is kind of blurry. I set the chips aside and...and...I feel sleepy...

Gray's POV

"Are you sure you want to go Gray?" asked Laxus.

"Yes I want to check up on Lucy, she has a cold remember, she said on her Facebook profile."

"What you look at her profile? Well I do but just to look at her sexy photos" Said Lyon.

"WHATEVER! I'm just going kay?" I screamed at them.

I ran outside Laxus's house and headed towards Lucy's house. I felt a bad feeling come across my shoulder and I started sprinted.

When I got there I rang the bell several times. No-one answered. I turned the handle and it creaked open.

There I saw Lucy laying on the floor.

"LUCY!" I yelled. I slammed the door behind me and rushed toward her. "Lucy are you ok?" I shook her.

"uggh," she moaned. I carried her upstairs into her bed. I noticed her rosy cheeks and light pink lips. Her skin is so porcelein like and her hair is so long. She really has changed a lot.

I put her on her bed and tucked her in. Lucy is panting really heavily. Running, I went to see what was in the fridge but there was nothing... I looked in the cabinets, there was nothing.

Suddenly Lucy yelled from upstairs.

I ran up to see what was happening. When she saw me she screamed louder. I went up to her and covered her mouth. She pushed me away.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She screamed.

"I came here for...reasons but I saw you on the floor" I said and that made her blush.

"Oh um sorry then"

"Oh yeah, why don't you have any food?" I asked, then her face drooped.

"I don't have money" She said. I thought for a while and then it hit me.

"Hey, how bout you go to my house?"

"What! No, where would I sleep, wont your mom mind?" She said.

"You can sleep in the guest room and my mom used to take care of you, you were a daughter to her." I stated.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive" I put a thumbs up. Lucy nodded slightly.

20 minutes later

"Ok I've packed my things" Lucy said putting a dangling piece of hair behind her ear.

"Ok, my house is fifteen minutes away from here and we are gonna have to walk." I said. The sun was going down and its dark so we better walk fast.

It started to snow. "Lucy are you cold?" I asked. Lucy nodded her head slightly.

"How far is your house now?"

"Its's right..." I paused a bit. "Over there!"

"Ok can we run?" She asked. I nodded grabbing her hand. I knocked on my wooden door. Then the door opened. It was my older sister Ultear. She stared at Lucy for a few seconds then her face lit up.

"LUCY, IT'S RIGHT!?" She yelled loud enough for the neighbours to hear. "I haven't seen you for ages what happened?"

Lucy's face saddened a bit. "I-uh um just forgot to visit" Now I feel a bit guilty that she lied for me.

"Oh ok then, come, come in" She said as she pulled the door open a bit more.

Lucy sat down on the sofa clutching her big bag. Ultear sat next to her and I sat on the chair.

Ul, Grays mother came in as well. "Hello Lucy you have grown so much" she said sitting next to Ultear.

"So Lucy why are you here?" Ultear asked.

"Well I don't have any money because I quit my part-time job and I have no heating, water or food." She replied. Ultear looked confused.

"Doesn't your dad give you money?" Ultear asked another question.

"Oh he..." She looked down for a second then pointed up "My dads up there now" She said, I could see she was holding the tears in.

"Oh sorry, sorry and sorry, I didn't know. Anyways Gray told me you were in a band, that's great" She said.

"Uh yeah its fun!" Lucy said. She was fake smiling.

"Hey Lucy you should go take a bath and go to bed" I said and she nodded. I brought her bag into the room she was staying in. The noise of her showering instantly made me blush. The thought of her showering makes me have a dirty imagination.

I went downstairs and watched T.V.

Lucy's POV

I came out of the shower and slid my clothes on. My hair was wet so I blow dried it. When I came downstairs Gray was watching T.V and I just sat next to him.

"Come and EAT!" screamed Ultear. We came to the dinner table and I sat next to Gray. I ate a bite of the food.

"MMMM this is so good" I said gobbling up more.

"Relax Luce no ones gonna take your food" Gray said.

"L-Luce?" I said.

"Whats wrong?"

"Oh uh nothing" I said stuffing my mouth with food.

After Dinner

"I'm going to bed now" I said walking upstairs. I went in my room. God I can't sleep. I got up then went back down again.

30 minutes Later

"Uggh for frickens sake, its so boring" I said. Then I heard a noise. The room next to mine. The sound of T.V. I got up and went out of the room. I peaked through the door that was next to mine. There I saw Gray watching a comedy.

"C-can I watch?" I said.

"Yeah sure" He said. I put my head on his pillow and layed on it watching T.V.

"Haha that was funny!" He laughed. I started laughing as well.

"Shh be quiet" I said giggling.

3 Am

**Normal POV**

Lucy is in Grays chest sleeping with her leg around him. Gray is hugging Lucy as well.

**Ayano: This chapter might be boring soz but yeah. This chapter I HAD to make them become closer. REVIEW.**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**IM DESPERATE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ayano:Hey guys glad u guys liked da other chapter! You guys mean the world to me. BTW vote on my poll. U could be the 1 who does the pairing fr my next story!**

**Anyways on will this story :D**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][]**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Chapter 6**

**Lucy's POV**

That was a nice sleep. Wait there's something fluffy like...hair? I opened my eyes a little, my eye sight was blurry. I used my fingers. Yep this is definitely Gray...GRAY.

"WHAT IS THIS!" I screamed as I pushed Gray off the bed. He rubbed his eyes and his eyes looked at me.

"AHHHHHH!" We both yelled in harmony. Gray was without a shirt. I looked down at myself. My shirt was loose and my bra was motherfucker. Gray quickly put on a shirt and I pulled up my shirt. I felt a lot of heat on my face. Gray sure did as well but used his arms to cover it

"What is it, don't yell first thing in the morning." Said Ultear. "Are you feeling well enough to go to school?"

"Um yeah I think so, I'll just go take a shower now" I said grabbing my bag and rummaged through it for my uniform, underwear. toothbrush and towel. "Can I use some of your beauty products Ultear? I forgot mine" I asked.

"Yeah of course" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Oh yeah Gray, your father is the head of school, right? Don't you ever see him?" I cautiously asked.

"Oh he doesn't come home as often because of work" He said. **( I just wanted to remind everyone that Grays dad is the head of school)**

"Oh ok" I said. I headed towards the shower room and went in. I brushed my teeth and cleansed my face with Ultears face wash. Then I stripped my clothes and opened the curtainie thingy that covers the shower.

I dropped the soap. There standing was NOT Gray, NOT Ultear, NOT Mr. Fullbuster, NOT Ul but it was...LYON!

"WHAA, Lucy what you doing here in Gray's hou-uhhh your body is kinda ... and my body is kinda... naked..." Lyon said covering himself.

"Ah-aah-aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh!, YOU PERV, TODAY IS SO UNLUCKY!" I screamed. First Gray now THIS. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it round myself as I ran to Ultears room.

"Ult-ultear, Ly-Lyon is in your shower...I saw *huff* IT and he saw me *Huff*" I exclaimed.

"That Lyon always stays over or comes in the morning, he is Grays best friend, WAIT HE S-SAW YOU" Ultear said while grabbing my bare shoulders.

"Yes all of it" I blushed. Ultear suddenly stood up.

"I will be right back" She said as she dashed off. *BANG CRASH, CAT SCREAM, CAR ALARM*

She came back in almost an instant. "I got your bag and just hit Lyon here and there, no big deal"

"Thanks Ultear" I thanked. "I will just change here"

I came out of the room in the school uniform.

"Why are you in our uniform, todays work" Gray said in his sexy white shirt, black jeans and a cross chain on his neck.

"Work? oh work, right" I went and got changed into my clothes. I wore a tight white tube top, lacy grey cardigan, black shorts, knee-high lacy socks and flats. For accessories I had a bracelet with studs, cross bone necklace and I curled my hair and put a green bow to clip my bangs back.

I came out of the bathroom and Ultear did my make up.

When I came downstairs the scent pancakes struck me.

"Morning Lucy, maple or chocolate?" Ul asked.

"Maple, please" I answered and sat down on the chair. I was facing Lyon. His face was red and of course my face was as well.

"Sorry Lucy, I uh"

"It's ok it was me who walked in" I said with a reassuring smile.

"What happened?" Gray asked. Me and Lyon looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, I walked in the shower, Lyon was *cough* naked and I was also nak-"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He screamed spilling juice as he jumped up.

"Why do you care, Gray? Oh it is cause you LOV-"

"SHUT UP" He snapped. He then looked at me and then to his pancake.

After that we ate in silence.

**At the company**

"SoundRush (Lucy's band) this is your co worker model for today, Sting Eucliff,."** (I'm up to date with Fairy Tail anime and Sting just appeared I thought I would make this a Lucy harem. To those who are not up to date then just look up Sting in google images and you will fall in love)**

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sting Eucliff and will be your sexy co worker" He said while staring at me. He's actually really hot.

"May I ask how old you are?"I asked and he smiled.

"I am 18, I finished University soon so that means I'm very smart" He said. Man, this guy is vain

"Now girls please introduce yourselves" Said the company president.

"I'm Levy, I'm sixteen" Said Levy.

"Hiya nice to meet you sting, I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira"Mira said.

"Yo, I'm Cana" Cana simply said.

"Hi" Erza...just said hi?

"Whats your name red-head?" Said Sting crossing his arms.

"Erza" She said crossing her arms. I can almost see lasers between their eyes.

"Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia" I said smiling. He kept looking at me. I kind of feel uncomfortable.

"Heartfilia, huh? Your dad, I heard he passed away." He said. He knew about my dad?

"How do you know him. Are you a stalker?" I asked.

"No I'm not a stalker" He chuckled. "Don't you remember me_ Lulu_"

"L-Lulu? Only one person calls me that. Does that mean your...Stingy Bee?" I asked with caution.

"Yep! Dy'a miss me?" He said.

"Oh Stingy I missed you!" I said. I hugged him without thinking. The company president coughed.

"I will leave, I don't want to interfere with young love" And with that he left...He got the wrong Idea.

"Hahahahaha" Laughed Cana."You guys do look good together" I blushed at that.

"What are you guys doing?" Said Gray. I quickly let go of Sting.

"Oh hey Gray when did you get in the room? Anyways, remember Stingy Bee, you guys used to always fight" I said. When me, Gray, Sting and a guy called Rogue were little we used to always play together.

"I remember you,the stripper!" Yelled Sting

"You were the boy who always fell down and left scars on your face!" Yelled Gray.

"You haven't forgotten bout our little _game_ have you?" asked Gray. What is he talking about?

"Of course not" Gray said.

"ANYWAYS" I interrupted. "We have to go to the changing rooms now, Sting, cause our photo shoots in the pool remember" I reminded him.

"See ya later,stripper"

At the pool

Normal POV

Lucy was posing next to Sting and of course Gray was watching. Lucy had to wrap her legs round Sting while they ate ice-cream. Sting had to hold her at her but. They really did look like a couple. Gray hid as a bush clenching his fist.

"Ok great, Sting and Lucy now get in the water" Said the photographer. Lucy couldn't swim but this pool wasn't deep. "Now get your faces closer as if you were kissing".

Lucy and Sting got closer. Lucy started to blush and Sting smirked. Gray was also furious.

"Lucy look more intimate and Sting put your hand behind her head as if you were pushing her towards you. Now Lucy put both arms around him."

Lucy's POV

Why does the photographer keep doing this to me. I'm so close to sting my boobs are up to his chest. I can feel his hot breath. I also started to breathe heavily.

"Good, good, now kiss" What!? Never.

"No, I wont!" I said.

"I'm only joking, now that's a wrap" chuckled the photographer.

"FEW" said a voice that sounded like Gray. Gray, why would he be here. It came from that artificial bush. I creeped over and pulled the bush and under it was Gray.

"Gray just what are you doing?" I asked putting my hand on my hip.

"N-nothing much just...hanging with the ants" He said.

"Why the hell were you spying on me!" Gray then pulled me inside a random shed.

"I was spying on you cause I was worried! Said Gray pinning me to the wall.

"Worried 'bout what?" I spat.

"You're in a bikini next to Sting, of course I would, Sting is a pervy guy!" Grays face got closer.

"No you are just jealous that he is hotter and kinda and waaaay more popular than you" I spat again. Now his face was furious.

"No that's not why!"

"Then what?" I said. Suddenly he crashed his lips on mine.

"It's because I love you"...

**Mwahahahahaha. Don't forget to vote on my poll.**

**Which pairing should I do for my next pairing? **

**Plz vote or I will not know wat da motherf*ck 2 do.**

**REVIEW OR ELSE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**BTW I really love all of you so REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya, BTW im working on the next chapter BUT what I wanna say is the poll is closed.**

**So Gray, Sting, and Rogue were tied at 1st place but Sting had most reviews. So yeh StingXLucy it is!**

**PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW AND SAY WHAT U WANT ME TO WRITE ABOUT, KAY?**

**or pm me, cuz im gonna write this story for u Stilu fans!**


	8. Chapter 8

OKKKKKKK. Hi no time no c... im sowwy...anyways, some of u think im changing the couples.

Im NOT changing pairings. the vote was for another story. This is still grayxlucy.

my excuse for not updating is...fictionpress.

fp is a site where u make ur own stories. im soo caught up in that, that I forgot. another chapter is cumin out soon!


End file.
